


'TIL WE MEET AGAIN.

by chanbaeknism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaeknism/pseuds/chanbaeknism
Summary: Letting go was the hardest way to do but it's the realest thing that Baekhyun did.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	'TIL WE MEET AGAIN.

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-edited po and i'm just writing what comes from my mind. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! my twt acc po is @ethexoreal feel free to dm or cc your thoughts! I'll gladly appreciate it. Thank you!

“Nakakapagod maging estudyante ng papa mo Chanyeol.”natatawang sabi ni Sehun at umupo sa tabi niya. Napailing naman si Chanyeol habang nakangiti while reading a book.

“But you enrolled in his class.”

“Eh kasi nga kailangan ko. Magaling kaya magturo yung papa mo. Pero hindi ako informed na nantatambak pala siya ng gawain.”

“Gawin mo na kasi, hilig mo mag-cram eh.”

“Hello! Busy?”

“Hi, baby.”With his free hand, he hugged Baekhyun’s waist and kissed his temple. “Nope, I still have an hour before my next subject.”

“Hm. Last class ko is 6pm. Ikaw?”

“5pm. Kasabay ko si Sehun.”Napatango si Baekhyun at kinuha ang coffee ni Chanyeol na nakalagay sa lamesa but then it doesn’t suit his taste dahil sa pinakitang expression nito.

“Err. Why is your coffee always bitter?”

“I’m always reminding you that right?”Napanguso si Baekhyun. 

“Sige. Punta muna ako ng library ha. Kita kits na lang!”Tinanguan niya lang si Sehun at pinanood itong tumakbo papalayo.

“Busy ka ba bukas? Let’s have a date.”Parang batang sabi ni Baekhyun.Hinawakan pa nito ang kanyang kamay na kanina ay nakahawak lang sa librong binabasa niya.

“I can’t. We have to finish our group project tomorrow.”

“Chanyeol, it’s Sunday!”

“I know. Pero kasi palaging wala yung mga kagrupo ko so I need to do a lot.”

“Eh kasi you are tolerating them. Why can’t you just tell them the consequences if they don’t participate with your group project? Chaneyol, palagi mong inaako yung mga gagawin ng kagrupo mo. You have done your part!”

“Baekhyun, we are now graduating students okay? Syempre, I need to do my best here. Gusto kong-”

“Eh paano naman ako? I am always waiting for you. Palagi na lang akong nag-aantay ng oras mo. Miss na miss na kita.”

“I care a lot about my grades okay? Naiintindihan mo naman ako diba? Mataas ang expectations ng parents ko sa akin..”

“But it’s our anniversary tomorrow..”Napatigil si Chanyeol at naramdaman ni Baekhyun ‘yun. “Nakalimutan mo?”Baekhyun’s expression is something that Chanyeol cannot point out. Baekhyun is predictable.

Alam niya kung malungkot ito, masaya, excited or what. Pero this time hindi niya matukoy kung anong tumatakbo sa isipan nito.

“I’m sorry..it’s just that...acads okay?”

“Chanyeol..you’re not the only one who is a graduating student. I am too. But I always make time for you.”Pahina nang pahina ang boses ni Baekhyun. Nakaiwas ang tingin sa kanya pero alam ni Chanyeol na naiiyak na ito dahil may konting nginig ang boses.

“Please..After this project, babawi ako sa’yo ha? I’m sorry baby. You know how much I love you.”He kissed Baekhyun’s forehead and hugged him.

“Okay..”

Baekhyun waited for a few days. He knows Chanyeol is already done with his project. Kapag may time kasi or mas maaga ang dismissal niya ay hinihintay niya ang boyfriend niya kahit isang oras pa. Nalalaman niya lang din sa kaklase ni Chanyeol if ever na hindi niya ito nakitang lumabas kaya bigo siyang uuwi sa bahay nila.

Isang linggo niyang ginawa iyon pero no signs of his boyfriend. He knows how pressured Chanyeol is because of his parents and he understands that. He sometimes offer him some help para hindi ganun kapressured ang jowa niya. He always understands him. He always tries to. Pero hindi niya alam kung ginagawa rin ba ng boyfriend niya ‘yon sa kanya.

Pagod siyang humiga sa kama niya at binuksan ang kanyang table lamp. Chanyeol always texts him like good morning messages pero hindi niya agad narereplyan dahil minsan tulog pa siya or may ginagawa siya. Hindi nila masaktuhan ang isa’t isa. They are both busy dahil sa requirements na kailangan nila at isama pa ang thesis, clearance and exams. Pinalampas ni Baekhyun ang mga araw na iyon dahil katulad ni Chanyeol, grade conscious din siya.

His parents are not pressuring him, he is thankful for that. Pero siya ang nagpepressure sa sarili niya para mapantayan si Chanyeol. Ayaw niya namang maliit lang siya sa mata ng iba dahil nga matalino ang jowa niya at siya hindi. 

Baekhyun is depressed about life, he just found light when he met Chanyeol. They became friends for 3 years. They became dependent with each other until nagkaroon ng confession within the two at doon na naging sila. Thanks to Sehun na naging dahilan ng pag burst niya ng feelings kay Chanyeol kaya napaamin ng wala sa oras.

Sehun is triggering him, saying about setting up Chanyeol with some random chicks and boys. At isang araw na pumasok ang dalawa nang magkaholding hands, the first one to heard from Sehun is the words:

“Kailangan ko pa palang galitin si Baekhyun para magkaaminan kayo.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun nang bumalik yung memories niya with Chanyeol. He always found a reason to stay beside Chanyeol. Kapag napapagod na siya, he will reminisce with the moments na nagdala sa kanila papunta sa kasalukuyan which is their in a relationship status.

Pagod na si Baekhyun. Pero para kay Chanyeol, hindi siya susuko.

\--

The prelims are done. Thank God.

“Ice cream! My treat.”sabi ni Jongdae. 

“Eh Dae sorry. Balak ko sanang puntahan si Chanyeol, yayain ko sana magdate.”

“Ay.Sige. Yayain ko na lang si Soo, sana tapos na siya sa exams niya.”Jongdae took his bag. “Bye! Text na lang ha.”Tumango naman si Baekhyun at nagpatuloy sa pag-aayos ng kanyang gamit. Once he was done, he immediately went to Chanyeol’s classroom. Hinintay niya ang labasan ng mga ito. It’s been 2 weeks kasi since ang last date nila. They are just texting and video calling each other. 

Nang mapansin ni Baekhyun na naglabasan na ang mga ito ay agad siyang tumayo at nilapitan si Chanyeol na kausap si Sehun at ang ibang mga kaklase nito.

“Yeol.”

“Baek, hey.”

“Free ka na ba? Tapos na exams ko.”Chanyeol said something to his friends bago siya hinawakan sa kamay at inilayo mula sa crowded na area. “Hm?”

“Uhm, Baek. Sorry…”Napakamot sa batok si Chanyeol. “Naka-oo na kasi ako sa mga kaibigan ko na may bonding kami eh. Birthday ni Jongin.” Baekhyun was hurt. Pero ngumiti lang siya, hindi pinapakita na nasaktan siya.   
“Okay lang..”He smiled. “Marami pa namang oras. It’s okay, you can join them basta text mo ako ha?”

“Okay. Text me when you got home, I love you.”Chanyeol hugged him bago maglakad papunta sa mga kaibigan. Mabigat ang puso namang tumalikod si Baekhyun at naglakad papalabas sa school at papauwi sa kanilang bahay.

Alam niya naman kasi na one of the popular students ang kanyang boyfriend kaya maraming kaibigan ang isa. While he is just a normal student na ginagawa ang best for his future. Chanyeol had a lot of time for him when they became best friends. Palaging siya ang inuuna nito pero bakit nung naging sila halos manlimos na lang siya ng oras mula dito?

“Oh. Kamusta ang exams? Hindi pa rin kayo okay ni Chanyeol?”Ang alam ng mama niya magkaaway sila ni Chanyeol dahil nga hindi na siya naihahatid nito unlike dati na halos sa bahay nila ito tumira.

“Ma, okay naman po talaga kami eh.”

“Pero ikaw, parang hindi ka okay?”Tinitigan niya ang kanya Mama, trying his best not to cry in front of her pero nabigo siya, he just had a breakdown in front of his mother. This is the last thing he wants his mother to see.

“Oh? Bakit? Anong problema?”His mother guided him to sit on their sofa at kumuha ng tubig para ipainom sa kanya. His mother waited for him to calm down first before asking him again. “Anak, ano iyon? Bakit ka umiiyak? Tungkol ba ‘yan sa school?”

“M-Ma….Pagod na po ako…”

“Pagod? Pagod saan? Sabi ko naman sa’yo diba? Hindi ka namin pinepressure na makakuha ng mataas na grado ha?”Umiling siya at pinunasan ang kanyang mukha.

“Hindi ‘yon ma…”

“Eh ano anak? Sabihin mo sakin ha?”

“Pagod na akong mahalin si Chanyeol… Ang hirap niyang abutin ma...Palayo na siya nang palayo sa akin hindi ko alam kung bakit ganun nangyari.”Natahimik ang Mama niya kaya itinuloy niya ang paglabas ng sama ng loob. “Busy akong tao dahil sa acads ko ma pero ginagawa ko yung best ko para mabigyan siya ng oras pero bakit siya hindi niya magawa sakin? Kulang pa po ba yung effort na iniinvest ko sa relationship namin na’to?”

“Anak..”

“Ma..Nauubos na ako..”  
“Anak, naaalala mo yung sinabi ko sa’yo noon? Na kapag pagod ka na, magpahinga ka lang pero hindi ka susuko?”

“Ma, ilang beses ko nang ginawa ‘yan. Siya lang naman ang iniintindi ko eh kasi alam ko yung kalagayan niya, pero Ma ako na lang ba lagi ‘yung magbibigay? Sa kakabigay ko, nauubos na ako kasi wala na akong matanggap galing sa kanya.”

“Anong gusto mong gawin ngayon?”Natahimik siya, nakatingin sa sahig at tulala. “Anak..”

“Ayoko na Ma..”

\--  
It was the next day, Sunday walang pasok. Chanyeol received a message from Baekhyun na i-meet niya ito sa park malapit sa kanila. 6pm is the exact time, nakarating siya ng saktong oras and saw Baekhyun sitting at a bench sa ilalim ng malaking puno.

“Baby.”He kissed Baekhyun’s temple before sitting beside the other one. “What is it you want to talk about?”

Baekhyun licked his lips, took a deep breath.

“Let’s break up.”Natahimik si Chanyeol. Nakatitig kay Baekhyun na diretso ang tingin sa kawalan. Wala siyang makitang emosyon dito.

“Baek..”

“I figured out na we are never meant for each other. That’s why I am breaking up with you...to set you free.”

“Baekhyun, you’re joking right?”

“It isn’t time for jokes Chanyeol, why would I?”

“Anong problema? W-We can talk about it.”Chanyeol tried to hold Baekhyun’s hand pero iniwas ng isa ang kanyang kamay kaya napayuko si Chanyeol.

“Problema? Sa akin wala, ikaw? Diba dapat alam mo?”Chanyeol felt pain within his heart, parang tinusok ng kung anong matalas na bagay. Baekhyun is cold to him, it’s the first time.

“Baekhyun,I’m sorry but please..don’t do this to me. Don’t leave me alam mo namang ikaw yung lakas ko diba? Baby please..”

“It’s too late, Yeol. I’m tired.”  
“T-Tired?”Chanyeol wiped away his tears. “Pagod ka na?”

“Oo. Pagod na akong mahalin ka.”

“Ang sakit mo namang magsalita, Baek. Pati rin pala ikaw susukuan ako?”Tumayo si Baekhyun at tumingin sa kanya. 

“Nasaktan ka? Baka kung mababasa mo ang nasa loob ng utak ko ngayon hindi mo na makaya Chanyeol?”Hindi nakasagot si Chanyeol. “I always try to understand you, binigay ko yung pagmamahal na gusto mo, binigay ko lahat-lahat sa’yo kahit na nauubos na ako, Chanyeol pero wala kang narinig na kahit isang reklamo sa akin kahit na ako mismo yung nanlilimos ng oras para makasama at makausap ka..”Chanyeol looked away. Too painful to see Baekhyun crying in front of him. “Sa loob ng dalawang linggo, naghintay ako...Inintindi kita dahil sa kalagayan mo dahil alam kong mahirap ‘yon para sa’yo pero masama bang ako naman intindihin mo?”

Napahilamos si Baekhyun sa kanyang mukha,

“Pagod na ako, Yeol...Pagod na pagod na...Pagod na akong balikan yung memories na kung saan tayo nagsimula para masabi kong ‘Kaya ko pa’ kasi...kasi hindi na gumagana eh. Atleast sana naman maibalik ko lang yung pagmamahal ko sa sarili ko kasi kahit ‘yon naibigay ko na sa’yo.”Walang nagawa at nasabi si Chanyeol, basta tumayo lang siya para mayakap si Baekhyun.

“Okay...Okay..”bulong ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ang tuktok ng kanyang ulo. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry..”Mariining napapikit si Chanyeol. 

“Thank you for holding on even if you’re tired Baekhyun…”Mahigpit na napakapit si Baekhyun sa damit ni Chanyeol, parang telling him not to let him go. “Thank you…”

Natapos ang gabi na ‘yon. Baekhyun tried to run after Chanyeol pero hindi na siya napansin nito. Gusto niya bawiin lahat ng sinabi niya sa kay Chanyeol, gusto niyang umatras pero the only answer na kailangan ng dalawa is to let go from each other bago pang tuluyang maubos silang dalawa. 

“Goodbye, Chanyeol..I love you..”

It’s for the best.

\--


End file.
